


If you love them set them free

by jamesm97



Category: The Tomorrow People (2013)
Genre: Break Up, Cheating, F/M, Falling In Love, Heart Break, M/M, Oblivious John, Telekinesis, Telepathy, oblivious Stephen, teleporting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cara notices the way they look at each other the way they are undressing each other with there eyes and so what if it makes her jealous she is allowed to be</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you love them set them free

Cara notices the way john stares at him, she notices what that stare means she's seen it before but this is the first time she's seen it and it hasn't been directed at her.

 

She knows how they feel about each other she can read there minds they may think there good at hiding it but not from her.

 

She's jealous so she does a stupid thing she sleeps with Steven when John is away 

 

She teleports in on john and Steven fighting and splits it up because she doesn't want them fighting for her stupid jealous mistake she realised now she need to end it with john. 

 

She needs to let them be together because he is the love of her life she wants him to be happy and she would rather he have Steven than be with her and unhappy.

 

She tells him that Steven wants him as much as john wants him and Steven doesn't think john likes him she tells him to teleport to Stevens room and kiss him tell him he loves him and just see what Steven does.

 

And john does he teleports away before the tears full her eyes and drop to the ground before her hear shatters and breaks into a thousand pieces.

 

She will never be whole again and she hates that when she next sees Steven and john there sparring john gets the upper hand and floors Steven but Steven just pulls him in for a kiss and she feels the Rage build inside her.

 

She wants to scream at Steven for coming in and after 5 minutes stealing her man but she can't because John loves Steven just as much and that makes the sting worse. 

 

That makes her determined to fight harder better and to become the best because she can't live life like this anymore so she's going to fight for her cause the best she can and if she dies in action so be it she has no one to care for her anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short ficlet for the rare pair john and Stephen.


End file.
